


甜蜜蜜三十題 - 01.顫動的指尖正微微發燙(黑安)

by noteheaven



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven
Summary: ※甜蜜日常小短篇※今天又到了最期待的週四阿阿阿阿※發燒也很香的黑澤(咦
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi - Relationship, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi - Relationship, 黑迟優一/安達清
Kudos: 33





	甜蜜蜜三十題 - 01.顫動的指尖正微微發燙(黑安)

從小到大很少感冒的健康寶寶黑澤優一，在終結了七年的單戀後，不知道是不是心情放鬆下來的緣故，在一次低溫特報的來襲下，華麗的感冒了。

頭昏眼花四肢無力無法下床的那種。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

原本他們約好今天要一起去去書店走走的，但安達剛起床便看見稍早戀人發的訊息，說自己有點不太舒服，應該是感冒了，怕傳染給安達所以希望能先取消今日的約會。

訊息最後連串的抱歉讓他一陣心疼，連忙回覆對方先好好休息，約會什麼的以後有空也可以啊。

結果傳出去的Line始終沒有獲得回音，打電話給對方也一直沒人接，擔心不已的安達毫不猶豫地決定衝去黑澤家看看狀況。

進門前還是先禮貌地按了下電鈴，但正如他料想的，過了大概10分鐘都沒人來應門。安達便拿著黑澤給的備用鑰匙開了門，四處張望了下沒能看見那個熟悉的身影，安達於是先將提著的東西放下後直奔臥室。

厚重的窗簾阻隔了外頭冬日的暖陽，未開燈的房間只留有一點暗暗的微光。安達小心翼翼地注意著自己的步伐，好不容易來到床前，果然看見自家戀人正躺在床上，皺著眉頭一副很不舒服的樣子，與平時的帥氣爽朗大相逕庭。

為了不驚擾黑澤，安達選擇開了小燈。暈黃的燈光下，只見對方的臉上充斥著不自然的紅暈，平時一絲不苟的頭髮也因為被汗水打濕而凌亂地貼服在頰旁及額上。

「黑澤...」他伸手溫柔地撥開戀人頰上的碎髮，輕觸對方汗濕的額頭。手才剛貼上去，黑澤便皺著眉動了動，無意識的將額頭往安達手上湊，試圖留住那份微涼的觸感。

安達被觸碰到的灼熱溫度嚇了一跳，他慌忙搖了搖黑澤，「黑澤！黑澤！醒醒...你在發高燒..」

「唔...安、安達...」只見黑澤努力地睜開眼睛，平時精明的眼神一片恍惚，迷茫得一會兒才終於好像對準焦距般。

「是...夢嗎？」虛弱的聲音從黑澤心裡傳來。安達第一次發現原來他的魔法能聽到的聲音還會跟隨主人的狀態而改變。就像現在，他聽到的是沙啞而有些微弱的低音。

「黑澤...」安達看見戀人掙扎著想從床上起身，便連忙靠過去幫忙攙扶，讓對方靠在自己的半側肩膀上穩住身體。「你發燒了...家裡有退燒藥嗎？」

頭痛欲裂的黑澤有些反應不過來地呆呆望著安達，像是還沒能懂對方在說些什麼。而下一秒，只見黑澤乾脆放棄理解，下意識地側臉蹭了蹭安達的肩，然後環抱住眼前這個並不怎麼厚實但對此刻全身發冷的他來說異常溫暖的身軀，像是貓咪撒嬌般地。

咦...生病的黑澤...這、這麼可愛的嗎？安達被這個突如其來的擁抱驚住了。僵在對方懷中，藉著完全貼緊的身體，他清楚感覺到偏高的溫度正從戀人身上傳來，隱隱約約帶著一點好聞的味道。

有些勉強的拉開距離，安達對上一雙有些泛紅而且帶有點委屈的眼睛。

「我去拿退燒藥...」摀著臉落荒而逃，安達第一次覺得原來自家戀人撒嬌起來如此令人...無法招架。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

再次回到房間的安達手上拿著一個托盤，上面放著他剛剛在趕來的路上順手買的粥跟一杯溫水。

「我沒像你那麼厲害會煮粥...」看著不一會兒又開始昏昏欲睡的黑澤。「這粥我剛剛在路上買的，你先吃一點再吃藥，然後好好休息...」

一小碗粥很快就餵完了，雖然一開始因為不熟練而有些狼狽。安達邊拿著溫水跟退燒藥給黑澤，邊想著自己好像真的沒什麼照顧人的經驗。想起上次自己發燒的時候，黑澤似乎超級熟練的模樣，安達頓時感到有些愧疚。

一直以來好像都是黑澤無微不至地照顧著自己，無論是自己心情不好的時候還是發燒生病的時候。這次難得自己有這個機會可以回報他。

看著因為生病而反應有些遲鈍但乖乖聽話、說什麼都很配合的黑澤，安達點了點頭，對自己也終於感到些微滿意。

「抱歉安達...」吃完退燒藥又躺回去的黑澤大概是由於食物跟藥物起了作用，終於稍微恢復點神智，但一臉愧疚。「今天本來要約會的...」

「約會什麼時候都可以阿，先等你好起來再說。」安達拿著降溫用的濕毛巾替換掉原本對方額頭上的，換下來的便用來擦拭從鬢邊滑下的汗水。「好好睡一覺，別想這麼多啦...」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

然而到了下午，黑澤的病情似乎沒有好轉，高溫反反覆覆。

安達滿臉擔心的望著躺在床上閉緊雙眼，眉頭始終緊皺的自家戀人。

大概是由於生病頭腦一片混亂的緣故，安達在替換對方額上的毛巾而免不了肢體接觸時，幾乎只聽得到從黑澤心裡傳來的各種雜訊，模糊混亂地幾乎沒有什麼成句的對話。他聽得最清楚的大概就是那幾句「不可以...傳染給安達...」、「...我要趕快好起來才能照顧安達...」、「...不可以讓安達擔心...」。

真是的...安達溫柔地看著就算病得意識不清還始終想著自己的戀人。原先只是單純量額溫的手偷偷沿著對方被所有人評為「完美側臉」的輪廓漸漸下滑，指腹輕輕撫過因為高溫蒸騰而微紅的眼角，再滑至因為發燒而有些乾裂的唇邊，感受病人混濁呼吸間的灼熱。偷偷地描繪那張薄而好看的唇，這是只有在對方睡著時安達才敢做的事情。

而一個不經意間，黑澤無意識伸舌地舔了舔乾燥的唇，當然連帶的也舔到了安達正在偷襲的食指，微啟的唇順勢便將來不及反應的指尖含了進去。

濕濕熱熱的，安達被這瞬間的變化嚇得迅速抽回自己的手。滿臉通紅地瞪著自己還留有些光澤的手指，被含住的觸感依稀還在，他甚至還能感受到戀人的舌尖輕輕地纏繞自己的手指，第一次被這樣對待的不知所措讓安達只能愣在當場。

渾身被黑澤下意識的舉動弄得顫抖發燙，安達覺得自己的體溫也快要跟發燒的病人一樣高了。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

拿著濕毛巾輕輕擦去黑澤頰旁滴落的汗水，安達慢慢地在床沿蹲下，靜靜看著戀人終於因為退燒稍微舒服一些而眉頭鬆開的睡顏。

「快點好起來啊黑澤...」  
望向戀人好看得讓自己著迷的眉眼，安達情不自禁地的在對方頰邊留下一個輕輕的吻。


End file.
